BLUSHING
by Akai.Sora13
Summary: Hibiya X Readers. Oneshot. Don't like, dont' read XD


"Dimana yang lain?" Tanyaku pada bocah seumuranku yang sedang duduk di sofa. Ia menatapku.

"Kata Oba-san, mereka ada urusan sebentar" Jawabnya dengan datar. Aku menghela nafas lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Kunyalakan TV.

Keheningan mencekam kami. Hanya suara TV terdengar. Kami bahkan tak saling melirik, apalagi berbincang. Agak canggung juga sih.

"Ne, (?)…" Panggil Hibiya. Aku menoleh menatapnya, Ia juga menatapku.

"Apa?" Tanyaku.

"Apa kau… Pernah jatuh cinta?" Pertanyaannya membuatku tersedak nafas sendiri.

"Uhuk, Uhuk!"

"H-Hei?! Kenapa?!" Hibiya panik memberikan air minum. Aku pun meminumnya.

"Nah, sudah?" Tanya Hibiya sambil mengusap-ngusap punggungku. Mukaku mulai memanas.

"Y-Ya.. Pernahlah!" Jawabku dengan nada suara seorang Tsundere (Ngikutin Danchou-san~).

"Sama siapa?"

DUAK!

"ITTAI!" Teriak Hibiya sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"ITU URUSAN PRIBADIKU!" Jawabku dengan muka merah. Hibiya masih meringis kesakitan.

"Ya gak usah mukul juga kali…" Gumamnya dengan kesal. Kalau melihatnya seperti ini, aku jadi ingin mencubitnya saking lucunya.

"Hm!" Aku kembali menonton TV. Aku tak menyadari bahwa film di TV itu film hantu. Dan tepat saat aku menatap TV, sang Hantu menampakkan wujudnya (Di TV).

"KYAAAA!"

DUARR!

KLIK!

DUKK!

"Eh?"

"Ma-Mati lampu?!"

"H-Hibiya, kau dimana?!" Aku gemetaran sekali. Meraba-raba di sebelahku, bingung kenapa Hibiya tak ada di sini.

"Aku dibawah.." Kudengar suara Hibiya di lantai.

"Kenapa kau dibawah?"

"Saat kau melihat hantu tadi, kau kan memelukku! Jadi aku terjatuh karena kaget" Penjelasannya membuatku malu.

"Ja-Jadi.. Gimana nih?"

"Gimana apanya?"

"Kan Danchou-san belum beli lilin.."

"Oh iya.. Ya sudah, gelap aja!"

"H-Hibiya!"

"Apa?"

"Ta-Tadi ada seseorang yang menyentuh pundakku!"

"Itu aku, bodoh!"

Aku terdiam. Wajahku makin merah.

"Kenapa kau menyentuh pundakku?"

"….."

Tak ada jawaban dari Hibiya. Aku jadi bingung. Tiba-tiba ada yang menggenggam tangan kiriku dan menarikku mendekat.

"Eh?"

Aku tahu tangan itu. Siapa lagi, kan yang di sini cuman dia dan aku. Lain cerita kalau yang tadi itu hantu. Tapi aku segera melupakan hantu saat merasakan lengan Hibiya mendekapku.

"H-Hibiya…?"

"Jangan takut, aku ada di sini"

Aku sudah blushing tingkat UN SMP (?). Tak percaya Hibiya tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu.

"Hibiya?"

Hibiya melepaskan pelukannya lalu memegang daguku. Aku bisa merasakan wajahnya dekat denganku karena aku bisa merasakan nafasnya.

"Siapa yang kau sukai?"

"Eh?"

Aku bingung mau menjawab apa. Habis, orang itu kan…. _Yang ada di depanku._

"Ehm.. E-Etto.. Itu…"

"Kalau aku bilang 'aku suka padamu', kau akan bagaimana?"

"K-Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berka—"

"Karena aku memang suka padamu.." Bersamaan dengan selesainya Hibiya berkata itu, kurasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirku. Aku sudah blushing tingkat dewa (?).

"Mhm! A-Apa…?!" Aku mendorong tubuhku menjauh. Terlalu kaget. Tapi tangan Hibiya meraih bagian belakang kepalaku dan menarikku mendekat lagi.

Bibir Hibiya dengan lembut menyentuh bibirku lagi. Aku tak bisa mendorong tubuhku manjauh lagi, ia sudah memegangku erat-erat. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah meremas kuat rompinya. Tanpa kusadari, perlahan aku mulai menutup mata.

Ia mendorongku ke bawah. Menyuruhku untuk tiduran di sofa. Karena tak bisa apa- apa lagi dan karena sebetulnya aku *ekhem*menyukai*ekhem* ini juga, aku menuruti perintah bisu Hibiya. Ia mengelus-ngelus pipiku dengan pelan. Dan aku yang sudah tak meremas rompinya lagi, mengalungkan lengan kiriku ke lehernya, dan tangan kananku menyisir pelan rambut cokelat Hibiya.

Ciumannya sangat lama. Ia memaksakan dirinya sendiri, padahal sudah tahu aku maupun dia sudah hampir kehabisan nafas. Akhirnya ia mendorong tubuhnya menjauh (sedikit) hanya sekedar untuk mengambil nafas, karena habis itu ia langsung menciumku lagi.

Tanpa kusadari, tangan Hibiya perlahan turun ke leherku dan akhirnya melepas kancing atas bajuku. Dasar, bocah umur 12 tahun kok tahu beginian ya? Jangan-jangan Shintaro-kun mengajarinya hal seperti ini. Yah tapi, aku tak bisa menolak, jadi kubiarkan ia membuka satu persatu kancing bajuku. Untung saja aku masih memakai kaus tipis di dalamnya.

"… Hi… Hibiya..-kun…." Aku membisikkan namanya di sela-sela ciuman. Kelihatannya ia sangat senang mendengar namanya dibisikkan olehku, karena ciumannya makin bernafsu.

KLIK!

Aku tersentak kaget, langsung membuka mata. Hibiya melepas bibirnya dari bibirku dengan cepat. Kami masih di posisi yang sama, Hibiya masih diatasku. Kulihat sekeliling, wajahku langsung merah sepadam-padamnya (?).

"Ehm.. Ma-Maaf kalau menganggu.." Ucap Kano dengan gugup.

" Onii-chan! Kau menyalakan lampu sih!" Seru Momo dengan kecewa. Shintaro-kun tak menghiraukan adiknya, ia sedang ber-blushing ria. Ene-chan juga memerah wajahnya di dalam HP.

"Mary.. K-Kau tak boleh melihat ini.." Bisik Seto sambil menutup mata Mary.

"Eh… Kenapa?~" Tanya Mary dengan bingung.

"…" Konoha-kun hanya menatap kami berdua (Hibiya dan aku) dengan heran.

"Kalian semua, cepat ke kamar masing-masing!" Suruh Danchou-san. Lalu mereka semua segera menurutinya.

"Si-Silahkan lanjutkan…." Ucap Danchou-san sebelum pergi ke kamarnya.

Aku terdiam, Hibiya terdiam. Hanya terdengar suara bisikan dari dalam kamar. Wajahku sudah merah tingkat paling atas (?). Kupandang bajuku, kancingnya sudah terbuka semua. Kulirik Hibiya, wajahnya sama merahnya denganku.

Aku ingin mati sekarang juga.

* * *

**Muwahahahah~ baru kali ini Akai bikin cerita yang agak *ekhem*pervert*ekhem*. Oke deh.. Jaa ne, minna-san!~**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
